


oh boy do i got some news for ya

by merdwx



Series: Newtmas drabbles [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, newtmas - Freeform, should i make a part two?, this is really short sorry, thomas discovers his sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdwx/pseuds/merdwx
Summary: If homosexuality isn't contagious, then why do I always have homosexual thoughts whenever my gay friend takes his shirt off?





	oh boy do i got some news for ya

**If homosexuality isn't contagious, then why do I always have homosexual thoughts whenever my gay friend takes his shirt off?**

 

Thomas swallowed as he sent the tweet on his anonymous confession account. He was nervous - of course he was. This was all very new to him. He’d never even thought about being gay until last week.  _ Why did everything have to change like this?  _

 

He was at a swimming pool when it happened. It had just been a day like any other, the only difference was that it was a lot warmer than usual in California. Thomas and his best friend Newt had already decided to go to the swimming pool when it wasn’t even 9 am yet. It was the only way for them to cool down. But, Thomas didn’t cool down at all. In fact, the moment Newt stepped out of the locker room in just his swimwear, Thomas nearly choked on his drink and had to jump into the pool to hide his bewilderment. Newt hadn’t responded to that; he just laughed and shook his head. 

 

“Come on, join me,” Thomas exclaimed, ignoring the looks he got from the others in the pool. 

 

Newt listened to him, but didn’t jump into the pool like Thomas did (which Thomas now deeply regretted, seeing as his body didn’t have time to adjust to the cold water and he now was freezing), he just slowly lowered himself into the water, holding onto the edge of the pool with his hands. 

 

Thomas blinked nervously.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

He waited a few minutes, intensely staring at his screen, before he opened his notifications and his eyes fell on the first response by @minhopvrk.

 

**Oh boy do I got some news for ya**


End file.
